Talk:12 Gauge/@comment-173.88.205.166-20100923232247
Wow i just fought this 501 mafia(lost) Anocas's items: Weapons a Hill's Heavy Weapons, a Trieste's Pistol, a Throwing Knives, a ZPR Pulemut, a Silk Thunder, a Jackpot, a Range Finder Rifle, a Injury Time, a Harpoon Cannon, 2 12 Gauges, 2 Titanium Katars, 2 Ultrasonic Guns, 4 Plasma Rifles, a String of Firecrackers, a Blockade Auto Shotgun, 4 Dillinger's Wooden Guns, 10 Cleavers, 4 Zmeya Carbon Blades, 4 Two Pairs, 9 Klyk-9 Machine Pistols, 3 Gilded RPGs, 2 Laser Guided RPGs, a Tiebreaker, 10 Utility Belts, an Arana Net Gun, a Boss Karpov's Pistol, 14 BRM-38s, 7 Belt Fed Shotguns, 57 Gaff hooks, 6 Long Range Rifles, 9 Scalding Hot Teas, a Hornet Sniper Rifle, a Chlori-tek GDS, a Silenced Harper .45, 27 EMP Bombs, 24 Shovels, a Nak Kha Shotgun, 4 Precision SMGs, 3 El Escorpions, 4 Purple Gang's Guns, 18 Grapple Guns, 7 Manhattan Ball Drops, 2 Garza 12 Shotguns, 13 Type-103 Machine Guns, 10 Agent Purvis' Rifles, 2 Tantos, a Silenced Sniper Rifle, a Roman Mace, 13 Ballistic Knives, a Notch .40 Cal, 59 Cane Knives, 8 Biohazards, 3 Cupids, a Cupid's Arrow, 5 Cooked Gooses, 25 Knuckle Dusters, a Fox Hunter Rocket Launcher, 2 V-25 Assault Rifles, a Pair of Kings, 9 Molotok Pistols, 3 Big Blinds, 21 Knuckle Shotties, a Royal Flush, a Cazador Assault Rifle, 54 Stuffed Turkeys, an Avispa Machine Gun, and 9 Ru-38 Pistols Armor a Bidwell's Suit, a Mancuso's Shades, a Ballistic Vest, an FSB Agent, a Night Vision Viewer, a Hazard Gear, 3 Irish Travelers, a Parisian Fixer, a Rat Pack, a Goalie, 2 pairs of HyroTM Ultra Light Boots, a Backdoor, 3 Skull Caps, a Viva Las Vegas, a One-Armed Bandit, a set of Frost Gear, 4 Royal Thai Marines, an Ironside Tactical Vest, a Chemical Gas Mask, 7 Sets of Biker Leathers, a Cossack Armored Vest, 2 Easter Metsubushis, an Elvis Impersonator, a Military Spy Drone, a Mesh Alloy, 2 Titanium Mesh Jackets, 85 Executive Overcoats, a Galea, a Guerilla Bodyguard, 2 Police Riot Helmets, a Food Coma, a Tiger Sak Yant, a Ghillie Suit, 3 Sets of Veteran Dog Tags, 9 Monk's Robes, 6 Depth Charges, 4 Walls, a Pair of Trekker Boots, 17 Ranger Body Armors, a Winner's Wreath, 5 Sets of IR Goggles, 11 Locket of Billies, 4 Lucky Wishbones, 22 Armored Briefcases, 3 Chest Protectors, 4 Ninjas, a Guerrilla Commando, 20 Pairs of Dillinger's Sunglasses, 4 Reinforced Tuxedos, a Che's Beret, 59 Camouflage Body Armors, 3 Motorcycle Helmets, 20 PNVs, 61 Tigerskin Armored Vests, 30 Duffel Bags, an Ex-KGB Bodyguard, and 77 Sets of Falsified Documents Vehicles an Alves' Muscle Car, a MG Gloss 350, a Jackson's Motorcycle, a Royal Thai Police Tank, a Combat Chopper, 5 F-25 Valkyries, a Penalty Kick, a Outlander, a Cocodrilo APC, a Nightowl Helicopter, 3 Ruby Reds, a Barsuk SUV, a Tea Leaf, 15 Mugati Sports, a Day Rider 2K, 13 Red Angels, 13 Tiger Tanks, 8 Raed Armored Sedans, a Russian Dazatz 45, 11 Cargo Ships, a Koenigsberg S10, 2 Rebel 2s, 8 Lloyds Spectres, 2 Supercharged Trio Mesas, 28 Konstantin Cargo Carriers, 4 Low Riders, 8 Andresen 420sis, 4 Future Shock 1985s, 14 Capone's Armored 341As, 35 Armored State Cars, 24 Arkticheskij Gus's, 10 Kage Jets, a Fugama Gureihaundo-X, 13 Orel Armored Helicopters, 12 Commercial Helicopters, 5 Escorts, 56 Private Jets, 3 Highrise Sports, a Performance Sports Car, 89 Stretch Limos, 30 Armored SUVs, 34 Volk Luxury Sedans, 8 Classic Convertibles, 3 Dune Buggies, 2 Impressions, 2 Halloween Candy Trucks, 4 Lamang Motorcycles, 13 Kingfish Powerboats, and 4 MalayMobil Helangs Animals a Bald Eagle, a Red Piranha, 2 Rhinoceroses, 8 Stage Show TIgers, 5 Turkey Vultures, a Gila Monster, a Royal White Elephant, 3 Diamondbacks, 8 King Cheetahs, 5 Bighorn Rams, 21 Krakens, 4 Bisons, 12 Forest Scorpions, 11 Howler Monkeys, 6 Piranhas, 34 Wild Mustangs, 6 Chain Vipers, 3 Cougars, 4 Bark Scorpions, 3 Inland Taipans, 22 Riding Elephants, 15 Kangaroos, an Irish Wolfhound, and 324 Musk Oxen